Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City - Sierra Team
by Sgt. McNeil
Summary: Set in REORC. Follow as another USS team Hawks Aerie (Sierra Team) is sent in to recover a missing Umbrella Scientist, and to make sure the truth isn't revealed to the world. Will they stay true to Umbrella or will friction cause the team to fall into chaos. Rated T for now. No longer looking for OCs. Maybe more later on.


Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City - Sierra Team

Set in REORC. Follow as another USS team Hawks Aerie (Sierra Team) is sent in to recover a missing Umbrella Scientist, and to make sure the truth isn't revealed to the world. Will they stay true to Umbrella or will friction cause the team to fall into chaos. Rated T for now.

_Sgt. McNeil_

Name: Kyle "BEAR" McHale

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Nationality: Scotland

Former Military/Scientific Experience: Ex-SAS

Class: Assault/Team Leader

Appearance: Stands at 6 foot 2 inches, weighs 184 pounds, he is white but not pale white, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and a full red beard but not bushy it trimmed, and his hair is cut short. USS Medium Armor top and combat pants, Full gas mask around the head, and combat boots.

Personality: Respectful, Right to the point, keeps an open mind to others on his squad, cares for them even if they don't respect him. As the leader of Sierra Squad Kyle tries to keep the peace between his squad if things take a turn for the worse. He knows when to be a hard ass and if/when he need to be. Tends to avoid talking about the past.

Main Weapon: Custom M4 Assault Rifle with front grip, and tactical flashlight

Secondary Weapons: SIG P226, 2 Flash bangs, 2 Fragmentation Grenades, and Combat Knife

Loyalty to Umbrella: 4

Relationship to the Team: LANCE - Respects her ability as the computer expert and sharpshooter of the group. But Fine's her teasing to get out of hand when they are in the field.

LILITH - Finds her interesting the amount of time she has spent studying is impressive and then she volunteered to join the USS instead of sitting in the labs.

GHOST - Hates his jokes and finds it weird that his recon expert loves explosions so much, but sees him as good person and willing to go out of the way to help someone.

CRICKET - After getting used to her Kyle found her to be a great part of the team, knowing when to let her go balls deep in the explosions and when to tell her to hold is sometimes causes a little friction but there is no one else Kyle would rather have when it comes to blowing the hell out of something or someone.

WOLF - Understands his hatred for most of the team, sometimes has a few problems with his attiude but knows that he is one of the best medic's the USS has, Unlike the rest of Hawks Aerie has full access to WOLF's file and knows everything that has happened to him.

Extra: Doesn't want to see his team die, lost his SAS squad during a raid in Iraq in 1994.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta80<em>

Name: Elizabeth "LANCE" Keith

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Nationality: Great Britain

Former Military: London Recon Force

Class : Surveillance

Appearance: Stands at 5 feet 7 inches, weighs 110 pound,she is pale white, black hair, blue-cyan eyes, she have a normal bust D-cup and long straight hair reach her shoulder. Black Tank top with combat pants,and combat boots. Light USS Comabt armor, Standard Gas mask.

Personality: Respect her leader and her team, always making teasing her leader. She is very serious during combat, she tend to comfort her leader and team during their hard time.

Main weapon : Custom M16A4 w/ x8 sniper scope, laser sight, and suppressor

Secondary weapon: M9, 2 flash bangs, handheld computer mounted on her wrist, and combat knife.

Loyalty to Umbrella: 3

Relationship: Bear : She respect him as squad leader while constantly teasing him.

Lilith: Enjoys her childish side but respect her intelligent as Field Scientist.

Ghost : Like his joke and his flirt on Lilith, she find him a great guys and willing to help anyone.

Cricket: Like her way with explosion stuff and always comfort her during her hard time

Wolf: Have a bad feeling about him but still respect him as a team member

Extra : she loses her parents during a plane crash

* * *

><p><em>Wesker-Child 13<em>

Name: Rachael "LILITH" Shinseki

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Nationality: Japanese-American

Former Military or Scientific Experience: Lilith was accepted into Harvard at age 16, and has been studying viruses since she was 13 years old. Worked under Dr. William Birkin for 3 years starting when she was hired by Umbrella at age 20. She received 2 years of combat training on Rockfort Island after leaving Birkin's lab.

Class: Field Scientist

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair with purple streaks and fringe covering left eye, pale green eyes, dark bags under eyes from lack of sleep, 5 foot 5 inches, 104 pounds, and pale white skin tone. Black sweater and combat pants, gas mask with green lenses, and black army boots. She also wears has a large pouch on her belt where she keeps her antiviral equipment and a journal on the outbreak.

Personality: Independent, intelligent, and full of confidence, yet she is also rather childish, sensitive, and lonely. Lilith isn't the type to take help from others, if she can help it, and she prefers things to go her way, even if they don't always end up as she idealized them to be. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things and she disdains the hassle of highly elaborately feminine clothing/hair/makeup.

Main Weapon: Custom Steyr TMP, with folding stock, a side rail mount for a flashlight

Secondary Weapons: SIG P226, Attraction Pheromones, and 2 Flashbang Genades.

Loyalty to Umbrella: 8 (It's the only place in the world she can be herself, but will drop if she learns what Umbrella did to Dr. Birkin)

Relationship to the Team: BEAR: Respects him as captain, sees him as what an older brother would be like since she never had one,

LANCE: Enjoys listening to her teasing the captain, wishes she wasn't so serious in combat,

GHOST: Likes his personality and his explovsies solve anything attitude, she would never admit it but she enjoys his flirting,

CRICKET: Thought she was a horrible person at first, though now Considers her a best friend, only person she has told her first name too

WOLF: Loves being able to speak Russian with someone though he does slightly scare her, she respects him greatly for his medical skills, is currently considering telling her first name to him too

Extra: She Is Trilingual (English, Japanese, and Russian), her idol is Dr. Birkin, only her closest friends know her real name, she's excited over the outbreak because it gets her out of some paper work she had to do

* * *

><p><em>NINJAboy4145<em>

Name: Andrew "GHOST" Story

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Nationality: American

Former Military/Scientific Experience: Ex-US Army Rangers

Class: Recon

Appearance: Stands at 5 foot 10 inches, weighs 179 pounds, he is white a little on the pale side, Black hair, blue eyes, and his hair is in a buzzcut fashion. Medium body armor and combat pants, full gas mask, and combat boots with a hidden blade.

Personality: Sarcastic, cracks joke in serious times, thinks explosives can solve any problem, gives respects to those who gain it. As the Recon expert of the team Sierra Squad Andrew will go head and scout the area and will cause chaos to the enemy forces. He doesn't have a problem speaking his minded about the higher-up.

Main Weapon: Custom FN P90 with reflex sight and Silencer

Secondary Weapons: M1911A1 Colt, 2 Flash bang, 2 Fragmentation Grenades, and Mark I trench knife

Loyalty to Umbrella: 3

Relationship to the team: Kyle "BEAR" McHale - Respects the Captain just wishes he wasn't so protective over the squad

Elizabeth "LANCE" Keith - Will join in on tease the Captain, but wishes she wasn't so serious in combat

Rachel "LILITH" Shinseki - Openly flirts with her and help her out even if she didn't ask

Abilene "CRICKET" Månsson - Well join in the fun of making things go boom, but he thinks she needs to learn some serious control

Viktor "WOLF" Volkov - Out right avoids talks to the humorless medic if he can and finds his loyalty to Umbrella unnerving.

Extras: He has a experimental cameo suit like vector.

* * *

><p><em>LittleMissAzure<em>

Name: Abilene "CRICKET" Månsson

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Nationality: Swedish

Former Military/Scientific Experience: At first, she wanted to follow in her late father's footsteps and enlist in her country's Armed Forces but she was disqualified due to her ADHD and her inability to improve her behavirior without her medication. Disheartened by this, she put her mind into joining the Swedish Police Service where she served for a year and some weeks before she was motivated by hearing an officer talking about how their family member lived over in Raccoon City working as a security guard so she quit her job and traveled to America to pursue her ambition there, much to her mother's dismay. She was put under training at Rockfort Island for a few years before she got to where she is now.

Class: Demolition

Appearance: She has ash blonde hair shorn into a very short pixie cut, wide steel blue eyes and light skin with a golden hue to it. She stands at 5'6 in height and weighs 136 pounds, her figure is a little stocky yet fairly toned. She possesses androgynous features with her presenting a more masculine appearance. Her uniform consists of a black double cartridge respirator mask that's attached with dust proof goggles, a black combat shirt with a velcro cinch at the neck with elbow guards, duty gloves and the U.S.S patch on the right shoulder, a tactical ghost vest with a shotgun scabbard, knee/shin guards that cover over her pants that gives them a poofy look, and calf high terrain boots.

Personality: Born with ADHD, Abilene is a passionate and free spirited person with an childish streak to her. She loves a good prank and shares a strong fixation over explosives or really anything that goes "BOOM!". Even though her behavior continues to be improving over the years from her medication and her own sheer will, she sometimes she acts impulsive and reckless to the point where she puts herself others around her in danger to which she would need to be kept in check by her teammates or her superiors. Not to mention she has a short fuse especially due to her impatience. But despite her behavior, she proves herself to be a valuable member of the team who gets the job done in the end.

Main Weapon: Parkerized Mossberg 590A1 with a M7 Bayonet attached with an iron sight.

Secondary Weapons: SIG P226 (U.S.S Standard Issue), 3 Frag Mines and Grenades, 2 Timed Sticky Explosives, 2 Laser Trip Mines, and a Flare Gun.

Loyalty to Umbrella: 5

Relationship to the Team: Abilene was a problem child at first; she carried over her resentment that she held against her previous ostracizing teammates over to the members of Sierra Team, even reducing down their codenames to something that was intended to be degrading but it was really more sillier and sort of annoying according to the teammates. When she began to realize they were a better team than the one she was originally with, she grew to like her teammates and even go as far as calling them "the family that she never had". She still kept her habit of calling them by odd nicknames, but it's one of her quirky ways of showing that she cares about them. ((Information will be filled out later when all of the members are revealed.))

BEAR: Abilene admires BEAR greatly. He's a damned fine leader, a mentor and someone who she'd take a bullet for. She constantly refers to him as "Boss" as a term of endearment, and rarely does she call him "Pookie", the name she originally gave him that she uses to annoy him which his chagrin is easily reciprocated. He reminds her a lot of her father Sebastian who died in the line of duty when she was a young girl. When he gives the word, she'll go in as a merciless weapon of destruction ready to obliterate anything in her path.

LANCE: To Abilene, she's a very compassionate individual who played a big role in aiding Abilene through her depression that her previous teammates inflicted on her which she's eternally grateful for. She's the motherly figure Abilene always wished her own mother would've been like. Yet LANCE kind of intimidates her when she's out the in the field. Her composed and determined front is reminiscent of a mother raptor; when she has her sights on lock, no one will be messing with her or the nest. Although that doesn't stop Abilene from teasing LANCE for her ample bust which leaves LANCE flustered.

LILITH: While she considers Abilene a best friend of hers, Abilene has her own doubts confirming that. Admittedly, she's jealous of Shinseki. She's envious that she's been praised from people for her intelligence and her exceptional background while Abilene herself got the short end of the stick. And that prideful air LILITH carries around irks her, it's a real jab in Abilene's esteem. Because of this, she considers her a rival more than a friend and challenges herself to come out on top. LILITH seems to think it's kind of an inside thing the two share and sees it more like an amusing game the two play. But later on, she'll find out that there's more to it than what Abilene isn't letting on.

GHOST: He happens to be Abilene's self proclaimed "bro". She finds more in common with GHOST than anyone else on the team and when the two are on the battleground, the two are quite a force to be reckoned with! She taunts him whenever he flirts with LILITH which he's quick to think that she's jealous of him directing his attention to her since she harbors romantic feelings towards him, but it's actually the fact that he's just wasting his time on someone like Shinseki.

WOLF: She wishes WOLF could stop being such a grump and to take it easy more often. All Abilene wants is to see him smile and socialize with the team more! She feels bad that he usually distances himself on the side, he always seems so lonely to her and it reminds her a lot about that dark phase she went through before. But he's stubborn to move no matter how much nagging and begging Abilene gives him, she annoys him when she gets that way. She tells herself that she'll get through to him one day.

Extra: She has a distinct cackle similar to that of a hyena. She despises her grandmother Henrika who was an officious and demanding woman who ruled traditional gender roles with an iron fist and did whatever she could to rebel against her. She has an estranged relationship with her mother Johanna, who in fact loves Abilene dearly and misses her after years of not being in contact with her. Her favorite color is iridescent orange. If you force her to wear another dress, she'll be sure to replace it with a suit while the dress burns away in a pile of ash. She's allergic to shellfish.

* * *

><p><em>BigSquirrel7531<em>

Name: Viktor "WOLF" Volkov

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Nationality: Russian

Former Military/Scientific Experience: Ex-Spetsnaz after six years of regular Russian military. Served his first tours in the Soviet war with Afghanistan, where he saw many of his comrades die as he tried to save them causing him to become cold towards most people. Viktor and Spectre know each other.

Class: Medic

Appearance: Shaved head, 6 foot, 203 pounds, White skin, Grayish-Blue eyes. He has a scar from his right eye to his upper lip. He is top heavy/ muscular but not bodybuilder. Large/Heavy type USS body armor, With armored leggings, and Black military combat boots.

Personality: Kind of an dick to most people do to his past experiences and typically doesn't care for most people. But if given an order from a superior he will always follow through no matter what. When he is treating others it does bring out his more appealing side but then will quickly switch back to his normal self after the treatment is completed.

Main Weapon: Custom RPK-47 with bi-pod, Drum magazine, no custom sights.

Secondary Weapons: Makarov, First aid sprays, painkillers, first aid kit, doesn't fight with knife uses Sambo fighting style

Loyalty to Umbrella: 9 (He has total faith in Umbrella do to saving his past)

Relationships: BEAR- He respects the chain of command and acknowledges Bears command and will follow him through hell and back if asked although he may make a remark in Russian towards is over protectiveness of his squad. (Also any bashing of command by anyone of the squad may cause issues do to Viktors loyalty to Umbrella)

LANCE- In combat Viktor has no issues with her but when combat isn't around he despises her to friendly attitude to the squad and openly makes it clear that he wants no part of this comforting moment/friendship.

LILITH- Is one of the few members of the team he can actually stand to be around outside of combat situations do to her intellect and her ability to speak Russian, and as she is the only other member who is as loyal to Umbrella.

GHOST- dislikes him to great extent, for his lack of seriousness in combat and his jokes. Thinks little of him as a soldier, but is most likely from the Cold war and the dissolving of the USSR just a few years before.(This won't interfere with any orders to work on/with ghost, but as he talks a lot about the higher-ups that may eventually.)

CRICKET- Doesn't really know what to think about her, she is a wildcard which were not tolerated where he is from. Her lack of control may eventually get someone hurt or kill so He will be keeping an eye on her. (as story progress may eventually not need to keep an eye on her.)

Extra: Although he doesn't care for most people, children are one of his issues for seeing what his country had done too them during his first tours in Afghanistan they were given orders to rig explosives to toys and items that civilians would take and then be blown up.


End file.
